


Healthy Competition

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval, The Professionals
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter in the gym between Bodie and Lyle as seen by their smarter halves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle borrowed from his creator with permission.

James Lester looked down at the two men squaring up against one another in the gym and raised an eyebrow at his companion. "How did this get started?"

Ray Doyle poured them both a whisky and passed a glass to Lester before answering. "Apparently mine made some disparaging comment about how the SAS isn't what it used to be and yours took it as a challenge." He rolled his eyes. "Is it just me or are all soldiers just overgrown schoolboys?"

Lester chuckled. "Sometimes it seems like it. Exactly what does Jon think he's going to prove here? If he wins against someone twenty-five years his senior it's hardly going to prove anything, and if he loses he's going to look an idiot."

"I think Bodie dared him," Ray said, hiding his grin behind the tumbler.

"Oh well, that explains it!" Lester said wryly. "You're right; they're both about ten mentally. At least yours doesn't spend his spare time covered in mud."

"You'd be surprised," Ray muttered. "Motocross," he explained at the other man's questioning look.

"Ah. Mine's a caver." He moved a little closer to the window overlooking the gym. "What possessed them to hold their little wrestling match naked?"

Ray grinned. "I may have mentioned that that's how the Olympics used to be held. Bodie took the idea and ran with it. You complaining?"

"Of course not." Lester grinned back. "Do you think we could convince them to make this a regular thing?"

Ray shrugged. "A few hints dropped here and there should do it. They're fairly easy to direct once you know which buttons to push, don't you think?"

"They'd kill us if they knew we were talking about them like this." Lester paused to watch the two naked men for a moment. "You know the last time I had a conversation like this it was at the tiny tots gym and we were talking about our children..."

Ray knocked the rest of his scotch back. "The drinks are better here. Not to mention the scenery." He adjusted his suit trousers slightly. "It's a good job the room is private. I think we'd be banned if anyone walked in on them like this. That was definitely not a wrestling hold!"

Lester drained his glass as well. "I think it's about time we interrupt and remind them we're here."

"I like the way you think, James. Maybe we should join them in the shower. Just to make sure they wash behind their ears, of course."

Lester nodded. "Of course." He unlocked the door to the observation deck and gestured for Ray to go first, squeezing the other man's arse as he walked past. When Ray turned and raised an eyebrow in his direction, he smiled innocently. "I don't see why they should have all the fun, do you?"


End file.
